


Keeping up Appearances

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love she felt for her son diminished the hate she had for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrie_lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=valkyrie_lisa).



_"When a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore..."_  
\-- Rubeus Hagrid

"Lucius," Narcissa pleaded. Draco was resting in her arms, having cried himself to sleep. "Please don't leave, not tonight. Please!"

"Don't be stupid, Narcissa, you know I can't miss the meeting. What would people think if the Malfoy family wasn't present at such an important gathering."

"But what about your son, what about us?"

"Oh, Narcissa darling, this is about us, about our son! Don't you want him to succeed in life? Don't you want to try everything you can so that he will one day be respected and powerful? He's a Malfoy, for goodness' sake!"

Narcissa looked at her husband, tears shining in her eyes. "I want him to be happy, I want him to be loved …" she murmured.

"Ah, nonsense. I knew it was a bad idea to let you nurse the child. It is messing with your head, Narcissa."

Narcissa glared at her husband's retreating back. Hatred was coursing through her, white-hot and dangerous. How could he be so cold, so heartless toward his son? She looked down at Draco, who was still asleep, Malfoy arguments never being loud, but rather delivered in vicious whispers. Narcissa gently stroke the light-blond hair on Draco's head.

The love she felt for her son diminished the hate she had for her husband. If it wasn't for Draco, she didn't think she'd still be here. It was true that she should be grateful that Lucius Malfoy had agreed to marry her; having a bloodtraitor as a sister seriously hindered pureblood matchmaking. She had been thrilled when Lucius had first courted her, showering her with attention and gifts. It was only after she was pregnant with Draco, that she noticed his increasing distance and coldness toward her. She had done her job, she had given him an heir.

Narcissa knew that Lucius wouldn't care if she left. She could never leave without her son though, and Lucius would never allow his heir to taken out of his sphere of influence.

Narcissa sighed and began to sing a lullaby, quiet and haltingly, singing through the tears that were now freely flowing.  



End file.
